Computer touch screens provide touch-capability to activate a menu or toolbar of a computing device. A multi-touch interface provides to the user the ability to employ their hands, particularly two or more fingers (digits) to manipulate data and objects directly on the computer screen/device display. A gesture is a quick and patterned movement of one or more fingers or digits on a touch screen which the computing device in communication with the touch screen interprets as a command. There are several natural gestures like navigational flicks, zoom-in, and zoom-out with pinching-out or pinching-in with two fingers, rotating to left or right, and scrolling with two fingers. The touch interactions or gestures are generally direct manipulation where the touch is applied directly on the object on the touch display thereby affecting the object. An example of the state of the art of direct manipulation including gesture recognition in touch systems may be found by reviewing U.S. Pat. No. 7,411,575.
When a user may be scanning large jobs such as scanning several pictures or scanning a document consisting of several of pages, the user may find it both time-consuming and tedious to check the proper orientation of individual pictures or document pages. Users typically edit the pictures or pages on the display device or at the PC one at a time and save them. Modern scanners, such as those integrated into modern multifunctional peripherals (MFPs), offer editing capabilities via the MFP display panel and the panels may be touch-sensitive or otherwise touch enabled. Touch enabled screens support gestures for the operations such as rotate, drag & drop, and, via two-point sensed touch-motion: pinch zoom and pinch shrink. Gestures are applied on the image; gestures such as rotating with the picture with two fingers/digits on touch contact points being made, and the operation results in direct manipulation of the image. In order to apply selected gestures to an image object, the image has to be large enough for accommodating the fingers and to do the gesture. This may be possible for editing a single image or page, but when editing multiple images or pages, it may not be possible to have large enough images on the display and also in many cases user wants to do the same gesture on multiple images.